


Happy Un-Birthday

by DesiDangers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I tried to write cute but i don't think it worked..., Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is able to skip his birthday this year but it makes him ponder, does Sebastian have a birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Un-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing cute but not sure if that worked out, oh well I still sort of like it.

“Ciel, your birthday is so near. Must you really leave?” Lizzy cried as she followed the young master through the perfectly maintained gardens of the manor house.

“The queen needs my assistance in London, of course I must go.” Ciel spoke as he looked over the lightly frosted roses that were beginning to wilt in the coming winter season.

“But your birthday Ciel,” She protested all the more as she clung to his arm. “You will return by then won’t you?”

“No,” Ciel pulled his arm away from the girl and made his way towards the manor. “i hate birthdays. “ He calls and slips through the doors of the manor. Leaving Lizzy alone in the gardens.

Two weeks, it took two literally bloody weeks for Ciel to realize the thief of faces had been under his nose the whole time.

After dispatching Sebastian to capture the cruel fiend and nearly his own flesh stolen by the deranged woman, Ciel was now back in his own home and bed. His birthday nearly two weeks gone.

Ciel found himself contended that he would not have to celebrate the useless day.

He rolled onto his side with a calm sigh and meant to fall to sleep but as he lay there in the calm darkness an unusual thought played across his mind.

When was Sebastian birthday?

Ciel had never given any thought to the idea. Did the demon even have a birth date to celebrate? For that matter did demons even celebrate such trivial ideas?

“Is something troubling you young master?”

As if he knew Ciel was thinking of him the demon appeared through the darkness, the door having never sounded to alert Ciel that his butler had entered into his room.

Ciel was startled by the demon but showed no sign of it as he rolled over onto his back to look at the man.

“Sebastian,” Ciel mumbled as he looked to find the man’s glowing eyes in the dark. “When was your birth?”

Sebastian chuckles low. “Do you mean my birthday young master?”

Ciel frowned at the word, knowing the butler had used it simple to get a rise out of him, but he answered anyway. “Yes. I wish to know it.”

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel’s bed, his form still shrouded from behind by the inky blackness that his candle could not light. “Why is the young master suddenly so interested in such a thing?”

“I haven’t the slightest.” Ciel pulls his blankets higher onto his shoulder and rolls onto his side. “Never mind, forget that I asked of such a useless thing. leave me, I’m going to sleep now.”

Sebastian came to Ciel’s bedside and st the candelabra onto the bedside table. He then flicked up his swallow tail suit and sat down on the edge of Ciel’s bed. He twisted himself and sat a thigh onto the bed, the cool fabric pressing lightly into Ciel’s back. Sebastian’s right hand moving to sat on the other side of Ciel’s body, caging him in place.

“My young master wishes to know of me, so I must tell you.”

Ciel’s eyes squeezed tight at their closeness. “I said I no longer wish to know.” He thinks of anything besides the feel of Sebastian’s thigh at his back.

A cool hand strokes through his hair and Ciel realizes that Sebastian has removed his glove to pet Ciel’s hair.

“I never existed as I am now until I became my young master’s butler. My birth was the very second that my master spoke his demands of me.” The hand in Ciel’s hair slide slowly to his cheek and pressed gently until Ciel was made to turn his head.

He looked into the darkness finding that the candle had gone out, his only vision Sebastian’s glowing red eyes.

A feather soft kiss meet Ciel's soft lips and he reciprocated the best that he knew how, his hands clenched in Sebastian’s lapels.

Sebastian was the one to break off the warm kiss, a soft chuckle breaking from his lips when Ciel was leaning towards him as he pulled off.

“You must rest young master, perhaps we will continue tomorrow.”

Ciel licked his lips and watched as the butler left, ponder what he could gift to the man when his ‘birthday’ came to pass.


End file.
